Otherwise Known As Anne
by SkullAndCrossbones
Summary: Pairing: JackOC
1. Had Enough?

_**Authors Note**: Don't own it. Probably never will... end of story._

**Chapter 1 : Had Enough**

"Had enough Will?" Anne Hutch whispered horsly, heavily out of breath. She had young William in a precarious position. He was being pressed up against the wall, her sword at his throat, and his sword laying halfway across the dirt covered floor. Will swallowed hard.  
  
"Indeed." He said, gently shoving her off of him. "Shall we continue our ..." he paused for a second, catching his breath., and wiping the sweat off his brow. "Shall we continue our lessons tomorrow then?"  
  
"We shall." She said, reaching out to shake Will's hand. "Have I improved at all since the last time?" She asked, knowing the answer well. "It _has _been a while."She said, releasing his hand from her grip.  
  
Will just shot her a smirk as she fumbled around in her pocket, looking for a few pennies.  
  
"You know very well that you have." He said.  
  
Anne muttered a few curses, realizing her pocket was empty.  
  
"Will, I'm ever-so sorry. Things with the gang haven't been too great lately and I had to buy us bread for the young ones and it used up me last penny and I..." she started, blushing with embarressment.  
  
Will shook his head, silencing her.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Anyone who can teach _me_ a lesson, deserves theirs for free. Consider it my treat."  
  
Anne hugged Will abruptly, startling him.  
  
She smiled, as she pulled out her pocket watch.  
  
"Would you look at that! It's nearly 10 o'clock! I must be going. The gang will be awake soon, and I don't want them finding out I'm here."  
  
"They don't know?" Will asked, puzzled.  
  
"Nah...are you kidding?! They don't like me carrying a sword so-as-it-is. What makes ye think they'd aprove of me taking lessons?" she laughed.  
  
"Understood." Will said.  
  
"Well, I must be going. Tell Elizabeth I said hello." She said, heading towards the door.  
  
"I'll be sure to. G'day Miss Anne." Will said, walking her to the door.  
  
"Ain't no reason to be calling me Miss, Will. I ain't no lady or nothin'." She laughed.  
  
Will smiled, opening the door for her. Only to both of their surprise, they were greeted by the figure of a somewhat tall, somewhat oddly handsome, rugged looking pirate.

"And who is this fine looking..." Captain Jack Sparrow began, but didn't get a chance to finish.

"Oh...Jack...Miss Anne here, was just leaving..." Will said, ushering her out the door. Just what he needed. Jack chasing away another of his students.

"G'day, Will." Anne said, glancing at Jack, eyeing him up and down, not quite sure what to make of him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service." Jack said, taking Anne's hand in his own, and raising it to his mouth, gave it a kiss.

Anne blushed, and quickly pulled her hand back.

Will shot her a glance, as if to say "_please excuse him.. it's just Jack being Jack"._

"Twas nice meeting you, Captain Sparrow." Anne said, turning quickly.

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine." Jack said, smiling, revealing his gold teeth. Anne blushed again, and hurried on her way.

"Get in here!" Will yelled, grabbing Jack's jacket, pulling him into the shop. "And just what exactly do you think you're doing out walking around in broad daylight where any number of gaurds could have seen you!?" Will snapped, tossing Jack inside.

"I take me chances..." Jack simply said. "By the by, who was that?" Jack said, pointing towards the door.

"That was just another student you probably scared off. Jack you **do **have the worst timing." Will said, walking across the shop to pick up the sword that Anne had tossed away from him during their last duel.

Jack just shrugged.

"What's a lass like that doing taking sword fighting lessons?" he asked

Will just laughed.

"Couldn't say really..." He said, sighing. "She's been coming here for a while. Takes care of a gang of homeless children down by the docks. Although, she's hardly more than a child herself. Being what? 16 at most?"

Jack nodded, deep in thought.

"Is that so?" he sighed.

Will just shook his head.

"Something to drink, Jack?" He asked, already knowing the answer and handing him a glass. Jack took it and began to sip it slowely.

"Jack, didn't you notice her short, scruffy, boy-like hair, her loose fitting shirt, her boots, and above all else, her britches?" Will asked.

"Wasn't really looking at all that..." Jack said, winking at Will.

"Jack!" Will scolded.

"Sorry." Jack said, taking another sip.

A few moments of tense silence...

"So how long are you in Port Royale?" Will asked...


	2. Oops

_**Authors Note**: Don't own it. Probably never will... end of story._

Chapter 2 

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!!!_

Will came running as fast as he could to the front door of the shop, and yanked it open as quick as possible. Anne stood there, out of breath. She pushed past him and ran into the store.

"Will! You gotta hide me!" She said, her eyes darting around the room.

"Anne? What's going on? Are you alright?" Will asked, shutting the door tight. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking at her, trying to calm her down.

"HIDE ME!" she shreiked, as another loud knock on the door startled them. Terror swept across Anne's face. "Please!"

Will's eyes searched the shop for a hiding spot but came up with nothing. The knocks on the door became louder. The lock behind him was being feircly rattled from the outside and with quick thinking, Will shoved Anned, sending her flying into a haystack.

"Stay there, and keep quite!" he whispered hoarsly.

He quickly ran to get the door.

"Will! Open this blasted door before I..." the voice stopped abruptly and Will opened it as calmy as possible.

"Why, Jack! What can I do for you?" Will asked, inconspicuously as he could.

"The girl. Where she be?" Jack growled, shoving past Will, his eyes scanning the premises.

"What girl Jack? What ever are you talking about?"

"Don't pull my chain. The girl that was here the other day. I was just playing a friendly game of cards and that little wench decided to cheat me. Not only that, she picked my pocket in the process!"

"Jack are you sure it was her? I couldn't even imagine Anne doing such a thing!" Will said, half truly shocked, and half for show. Jack just glared.

Anne's nose began to twich under all the hay. She was beginning to wonder if she was perhaps illergic.

"I know she's in here. I chased her out of the bar and followed her untill she turned a corner and I lost her right down the street from here..." Jack mummbled, his thoughts on finding Anne.

Before Anne could stop it, a sneeze escaped her, and the haystack shook a bit. She scoulded herself feircly in her head.

Jack's back went stiff...

"What was that?" he yelled, looking at Will. Will's eyes went wide. But quick thinking saved him.

"Just a bit of a cold I've had lately. Nothing to worry about..." Will said, wiping his nose.

Jack squinted suspiciously, but continued searching the shop in all the crevises and corners.

"Jack! I'm telling you! She's not..." Will started, but before he could finish, another sneeze echoed through the shop.

Jack saw the hay move this time, and walked caustiously towards it, sword drawn.

"Jack...wait!" Will called.

"As far as I know, mate, haystacks don't sneeze..." Jack said, raising his sword, about to stab into the hay.

"Jack! NO!" Will screamed. But before Jack had a chance to lunge forward, Anne's scruffy little hair popped up out of the hay, soon followed by her head.

"You!" Jack and Anne both yelled at each other.

Will didn't move.

"So she _**was**_ here!" Jack yelled, glaring at Will.

"You let him in?!" Anne shreiked.

"Uh... oops?" Will laughed aqwardly...


	3. You!

**_Authors Note_**: _Don't own it. Probably never will... end of story. >>>Oh my, my, my... it has been a while. I'm not gonna lie and say I was super busy, even though I haven't exactly had time to sit and write a chapter. I just had no where to go with this, or any other story for that matter. And also I started writing many original stories on under the same penname. But I never forgot my fanfic roots. So after stumbling back into this site and re-reading my story, I'm gonna give a third chapter a try. It won't be long, but it's a try. Please comment if you actually read this, even just saying "read it". I just want to know if anyone out there still cares that I write at all. Or if I'm just writing this for myself. sighs well all... here goes chapter three.  
_

Chapter 3

Jack glared, growled, and pointed a dirty finger at Anne.  
"You cheated, and ye stole my money! You wretched little cretan! I demand you give it back. Now!"  
Anne glared right back at him and stepped foward out of the haystack.  
"And if I don't...?" she said, looking him straight in the eye. Their faces with inches from each other now, and Anne could feel Jack's hot breath on her cheeks.  
"Lassie, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a pirate. And people don't live to tell the tale once they steal from a pirate. Now if you'd be so kind..." Jack said, his voice dripping with contempt as his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in which she clutched a money bag tightly.  
But Anne was quicker. Whipping her arm back in a swift motion while turning her body, Jack lost his grip and fell right into her back. Quickly she brought her elbow up and was about to meet Jack's ribs when Jack wrapped his arms around her tightly, prohibiting her from being able to move.  
"Ah, ah, ah, love. Now that's not nice..." Jack said, spinning her back around, her grip firmly on her wrist again. He smirked at her as her tiny hand lost it's grip on the bag.  
"You had it coming." Anne hissed as she slapped him and stalked off to the other side of the smithy.  
Jack spun on his heel and walked towards Will who was practically hiding in the corner.  
"And you!" Jack hissed, grabbing Will's collar as soon as he was close enough.  
"Let me go!" Will yelled, shoving Jack, but it had no effect.  
"I thought you was me friend." Jack said, his voice lowering.  
"Jack?" Will said, shocked. "What did I do?" his hand automatically going to his weapon.  
"You let her in here. I would have caught her on my own if hadn't been for you." Jack said still clutching Will's collar.  
"Oh! So this is my fault is it?" Will said, infuriated. "It's not my fault you not quick enough to know who's picking your pocket." Will spat.  
"Are you calling my a bad pirate..." Jack growled pushing Will against the wall, getting into his face.  
"You're the worse excuse for a pirate I've ever seen." Will said, looking Jack straight in the eye, hatred glaring.  
"Wrong move, boy..."Jack said pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Will.  
"Wrong move..." a voice echoed "on your part..."  
Jack dropped Will and spun around quickly, almost having his belt sliced in two.  
Anne's sword was drawn and pointed right into Jack's stomach.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Anne said quickly, pushing the tip further into Jack's skin. Will stood up and brushed himself off.  
"Looks like you're out numbered, Jack." Will said, drawing his weapon and copying Anne.  
Jack put his pistol away. "Fair enough." he muttered.  
Slowing resheathing their weapons, Anne and Will walked away, leaving Jack standing there stunned for a moment.  
"Love, what say you and me put all this behind us and have ourselves a drink?" Jack said aloud to Anne.  
"Beg your pardon?" Anne said, bewildered.  
"Well, seeing as how I got all the money now, I might as well buy myself a drink. And there's no sense in drinking alone. Who'll drag me outta the pub when I can't walk no more?" Jack said, smiling, bearing his gold teeth yet again.  
Anne laughed.  
"You're serious?" she asked.  
"You're lovely." Jack retorted.  
"You're mad. But why not, the gang's out roaming the streets for the day." She paused for a moment. "Only as long as you're buying, though." Anne said, walking towards him and taking his arm.  
"I'll buy as long as you don't pick me pocket again, savvy?" Jack said, walking her to the door.  
"Aye." She said, as she and Jack walked into the bright sunlight of Port Royale.  
Will stood there for a moment, confused.  
"I think I need a drink as well..." he said finally, rubbing his forehead as he closed the door.


End file.
